What Happens When:The Filler Chapters
by The Simonette254
Summary: This story is is filled with rules for the holidays I miss, random song rules that can't fit in a WHW Chapter, and more. Still filled with the craziness of What Happens When. ENJOY THE FILLER CHAPTERS!


**The Simonette254:"Hey guys. *scratches neck* It's been awhile huh? I understand that some of you were upset about my sudden leave, and I apologize. I just needed to take some time to myself to think you know. I still have a lot of thinking to do so after this, I'll be going back on my vacation until my birthday. You're probably wondering "Why did she decide to separate this from What Happens When?" Well I said that I'd make Chapter 25 of WHW the chapter when I'll post the Michassidy Moment, and I'm sticking by it. Anyway I hope you enjoy it."**

**Chassidy:"I've missed being here. Anywho we'd like to thank Simon Loves Jeanette for rules 1-3, yep we're starting over and for also Co-writing The 12 Days of Christmas: Munk Edition."**

**Cassinae:"Also alvinnascar5 for rules 4-6, and H. F. MunkMadness for rules 7-14."**

**Everybody's OCs:"ENJOY THE CHAPTER!"**

* * *

**Christmas Rules**

**1) ALVIN! I'M WATCHING YOU! NO PRANK GIFTS!**

"I don't trust you enough to NOT have this rule."

"Come on TS, don't you think I'm mature?"

"No, I don't. Your pranks are dangerous!"

"They're not that bad."

"YOU BLEW TOBY UP LAST YEAR!"

* * *

**2)Please try to match the person with the present, don't wrap randomly without tagging!**

"How hard is it really? They have signature colors for a reason."

* * *

**3) SOMEONE GO BUY A FREAKING HULA HOOP! HE WON'T SHUT UP!**

(The Simonette254 walks by their room)

Simon/Theodore:"*asleep*Want a plane that loop-da-loops."

Alvin:"*asleep*I still want my hula hoop."

The SImonette254:"*rolls eyes*Ugh fine."

***The Next Morning***

"A hula hoop! Thanks TS!"

"And that's not all. Brittany now!"

(7 more hula hoops come bouncing down the stairs)

Simon/Theodore/Michael:"Got three planes that loop-da-loop!"

Alvin:"*hula hooping*I got 7 hula hoops!"

Chipmunks:"We can hardly stand the wait, please Christmas don't be late!"

* * *

**Chipmunks FanFic Productions Presents:**

**The 12 Days of Christmas: Munk Edition**

**Created by: The Simonette254 and Simon Loves Jeanette**

**The Simonette254:**

On the First day of Christmas my true love sent to me:

**Chassidy:**

A hug that's so warm and snuggly!

**Simon Loves Jeanette:**

On the Second day of Christmas my true love gave to me…

**Michael**:

Two electric guitars...

**Chassidy:**

And a hug that's so warm and snuggly!

**The Simonette254:**

On the Third day of Christmas, My true love gave to me…

**Simon Loves Jeanette:**

Three new superpowers.

**Michael:**

Two electric guitars.

**Chassidy:**

And a hug that's so warm and snuggly!

**Simon Loves Jeanette:**

On the Fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…

**The Simonette254:**

Four big bags of cheeseballs.

**Simon Loves Jeanette:**

Three new superpowers.

**Michael:**

Two electric guitars.

**Chassidy:**

And a hug that's so warm and snuggly!

**The Simonette254:**

On the Fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…

**Cassinae:**

FIVE CHIPMUNKS ALBUMS!

**The Simonette254:**

Four big bags of cheeseballs.

**Simon Loves Jeanette:**

Three new superpowers.

**Michael:**

Two electric guitars.

**Chassidy:**

And a hug that's so warm and snuggly!

**Simon Loves Jeanette:**

On the Sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…

**Matthieu:**

Six perfect harmonies.

**Cassinae:**

FIVE CHIPMUNKS ALBUMS!

**The Simonette254:**

Four big bags of cheeseballs.

**Simon Loves Jeanette:**

Three new superpowers.

**Michael:**

Two electric guitars.

**Chassidy:**

And a hug that's so warm and snuggly!

**The Simonette254:**

On the Seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…

**Alvin:**

Seven presents for me!

**Matthieu:**

Six perfect harmonies.

**Cassinae:**

FIVE CHIPMUNKS ALBUMS!

**The Simonette254:**

Four big bags of cheeseballs.

**Simon Loves Jeanette:**

Three new superpowers.

**Michael:**

Two electric guitars.

**Chassidy:**

And a hug that's so warm and snuggly!

**Simon Loves Jeanette:**

On the Eighth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…

**Brittany:**

Eight Completed FanFics

**Alvin:**

Seven presents for me!

**Matthieu:**

Six perfect harmonies.

**Cassinae:**

FIVE CHIPMUNKS ALBUMS!

**The Simonette254:**

Four big bags of cheeseballs.

**Simon Loves Jeanette:**

Three new superpowers.

**Michael:**

Two electric guitars.

**Chassidy:**

And a hug that's so warm and snuggly!

**The Simonette254:**

On the Ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…

**Simon:**

Nine brand new beakers

**Brittany**:

Eight Completed FanFics

**Alvin:**

Seven presents for me!

**Matthieu:**

Six perfect harmonies.

**Cassinae:**

FIVE CHIPMUNKS ALBUMS!

**The Simonette254:**

Four big bags of cheeseballs.

**Simon Loves Jeanette:**

Three new superpowers.

**Michael:**

Two electric guitars.

**Chassidy:**

And a hug that's so warm and snuggly!

**Simon Loves Jeanette:**

On the Tenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…

**Jeanette:**

Ten Romance Novels

**Simon:**

Nine brand new beakers

**Brittany**:

Eight Completed FanFics

**Alvin:**

Seven presents for me!

**Matthieu:**

Six perfect harmonies.

**Cassinae:**

FIVE CHIPMUNKS ALBUMS!

**The Simonette254:**

Four big bags of cheeseballs.

**Simon Loves Jeanette:**

Three new superpowers.

**Michael:**

Two electric guitars.

**Chassidy:**

And a hug that's so warm and snuggly!

**The Simonette254:**

On the Eleventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…

**Theodore:**

Eleven Christmas Cookies

**Jeanette:**

Ten Romance Novels

**Simon:**

Nine brand new beakers

**Brittany:**

Eight Completed FanFics

**Alvin:**

Seven presents for me!

**Matthieu:**

Six perfect harmonies.

**Cassinae:**

FIVE CHIPMUNKS ALBUMS!

**The Simonette254:**

Four big bags of cheeseballs.

**Simon Loves Jeanette:**

Three new superpowers.

**Michael:**

Two electric guitars.

**Chassidy:**

And a hug that's so warm and snuggly!

**Simon Loves Jeanette:**

On the Twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…

**Eleanor:**

Twelve Toaster Waffles

**Theodore:**

Eleven Christmas Cookies

**Jeanette:**

Ten Romance Novels

**Simon:**

Nine brand new beakers

**Brittany:**

Eight Completed FanFics

**Alvin:**

Seven presents for me!

**Matthieu:**

Six perfect harmonies.

**Cassinae:**

FIVE CHIPMUNKS ALBUMS!

**The Simonette254:**

Four big bags of cheeseballs.

**Simon Loves Jeanette:**

Three new superpowers.

**Michael:**

Two electric guitars.

**Everyone:**

And a hug that's so warm and snuggly!

* * *

**Regular rules:**

**More news from alvinnascar5:For those who have seen the "The Fast and the Furious" movies, Paul Walker has sadly died. n November 30, Walker was killed in a horrific car accident while leaving from one of his charity events. He was the passenger in a 2005 Porsche. The driver of the vehicle was killed also. R.I.P. Paul Walker.**

* * *

**4)The Chipmunks and Chipettes read "NHRA Chipmunks and Chipettes!"**

Chipmunks/Chipettes:"This story is pretty good."

Alvin:"Oh…my…god… I FREAKING LOVE THIS CHAPTER!"

* * *

**5) Don't let the Chipmunks and Chipettes watch "Star Trek" or "Star Trek: Into Darkness" unless Tom and Nicole say so.**

* * *

**6) Don't let Tom and Theodore watch too much "Garfield".**

"The phrase 'I hate Mondays.', can only be said so much."

* * *

**7) iCarly is un band. **

"Reason?"

"Because Simon, some authors band iCarly and I am unbanding it."

"You are a big fan of iCarly, aren't you Centurion?"

"Yes Simon. Yes I am."

* * *

**8) Centurion, you must go to sleep before 10 pm. **

Alvin:"If he doesn't, there will be disasters."

* * *

**9) No skydiving. Period. **

Centurion:"Let's just say, certain people get pushed first."

* * *

**10) We all are band from supermarkets.**

* * *

**11) Heed my warning, do not sing in the shower.**

"Centurion always has his camera ready."

* * *

**12)Halloween Party's is band.**

Centurion:"The last one got a bit out of hand."

Alvin:"ARE YOU SERIOUS? KI ALMOST BURNED THE HOUSE DOWN."

* * *

**13) Food fights are banned.**

"No. Just, just no."

* * *

**14)Watching horror films after 10pm is banned. **

"All of us got nightmares. ALL OF US!"

"Even me Centurion? "

"Yes Alvin."

"Even Ki? "

"Yes Alvin."

"Even Toby?"

"YES ALVIN! EVER ONE GOT NIGHTMARES!"

"Even..."

"AAAUUUGGG!"

* * *

**15)Beware of Random Ninjas**

Michael:"Why do we… OOF!"*gets tackled*

Chassidy:"Hey Lexi."

Lexi:"Hi Chassidy."*ninja flips away*

Michael:"See ya."*passes out*

* * *

**16)Beware of Random Vampires**

Ki:"Uhh why?*gets bitten*AHH DAMMIT!"

Chassidy:"Hello again Lexi."

Lexi:*salutes and vanishes*

* * *

**17)Watch out for Weremunks/Weremunkettes**

Michael/Ki:*looks for Lexi*

Chassidy:"*chuckles*I wasn't talking about her."

TS254:*Howls*

Lexi:"Yeah… this happens sometimes."*pets TS*

TS254:"*pants happily*Hey Lexi. Yeah, this is only temporary."

Michael/Ki:"WHO THE HELL IS SHE?!"

* * *

**Mating Season Rules**

**18)The Girls and Boys are to be separated during Mating Season. That includes the Munked Authors.**

The Simonette254:"Aw come on Dave! We're not even full-blooded chipmunks!"

Simon Loves Jeanette:"Right! I mean can we even go through the effects of Mating Season?"

Dave:"I'm not taking any chances."

* * *

**19)Keep Ki locked up during Mating Season**

Ki:"HEY!"

TS254/KiBoy:"It's for your own safety bro."

Ki:"What do you mean?*sees Ruby, Amy, and Julia* GET ME IN THAT CAGE!"

* * *

**20)Keep the girls away from each other during Mating Season**

The Chipettes/The Littles:*beating the holy hell out of each other*

The Simonette254:"*chuckles*This is funny."

EmilyAnaya19:*records fight and sends it to the boys*

* * *

**Valentine's Day Rules**

**21)Everybody turns all mushy on Valentine's Day**

Girls:"It's cute how the boys get."

Boys:*blushes*

The Simonette254:"It's absolutely sickening."

* * *

**22)TS the Valentine's Day Scrooge**

Eleanor:"How can you hate Valentine's Day?!"

The Simonette254:"After I turned 13, I started to dislike the holiday."

Simon:"Why?"

The Simonette254:"Why? Cause… cause I'm always alone."*leaves*

Chassidy:"We have to do something about this!"

*February 14, 2014*

The Simonette254:*wakes up and sees a basket and a card*

**TS, this basket is a gift. A gift to show you how much you mean to us. Enjoy and Happy Valentine's Day.**

**Love,**

**The Chipmunks and Chipettes**

The Simonette254:"*smiles*Thanks guys."

* * *

**The Simonette254:"Well what do you guys think? I might be a little rusty, but it'll pass."**

**Chassidy:"We don't have any questions for now, but there will be some in WHW Chapter 25."**

**Michael:"Wait I do have a question: How did you guys enjoy our song?"**

**Cassinae:"Well that's all we have for today."**

**TS254/TA528/Alter-Egos/Michassidy:"HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!"**


End file.
